The following U.S. patent and Publication are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,870,459 discloses a self-adjusting bushing bearing for engagement with a shaft. A bearing housing is provided. A bearing sub-assembly is received inside of the bearing housing and the bearing sub-assembly is adapted to receive the shaft. The bearing sub-assembly has at least two bearing segments and at least one springy element engaged with the bearing housing which compresses the bearing segments toward one another.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/961,368 discloses a self-adjusting bushing bearings having a springy element. The self-adjusting bushing bearing has a bearing subassembly that is configured to be received in a housing and also has a plurality of bearing segments that together are configured to receive a shaft therein. A springy element biases the plurality of bearing segments radially inwardly towards the shaft. The springy element is mated with at least one bearing segment in the plurality of bearing segments.